A New War's Bloody Pathes
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: yet another series by the great procrastinator! this one i'm involving my friends and family in. RxR pleez


Pop Flower: Guess what! Guess what! I'm finally writing a Gundam Wing story again! Not another Yu Gi Oh one, for once at least. This one's about the TWELVE Gundam pilots right in the heat of the war against both OZ and the White Fang. The ten pilots are-in order;

Heero Yuy - Pilot 01

Duo Maxwell - Pilot 02 Trowa Barton - Pilot 03 

Quatre Reberba Winner - Pilot 04

Chang Wufei - Pilot 05

Catana Reed - Pilot 06

Kaylynn Kushrenada - Pilot 07

Raine Nakato - Pilot 08

Jetta Raynnes - Pilot 09

Li Shinjuka - Pilot 10

Laurina Maiyazaki - Pilot 11

Ben Thompsett - Pilot 12

Then the regular numbers continue with Zechs at 13.

A reminder to people that read this story;

**_PLEASE READ MY NUMBERING SYSTEM BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY OR THE REST OF THE OPENING JUNK, IT IS CRUTIAL TO THE PLOT!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!!_**

**_!!!!!_**

**_!!!!_**

**_!!!_**

**_!!_**

**_!_**

thank you.

Dais: Now that Pop's done yelling at you people we can get down to more of the actual important stuff. Like, the disclaimer, Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and TV Asashi. Li belongs to Blade. Raine belongs to Anshi-chan. Jetta belongs to Aramis. Laurina belongs to Dark Elf. Ben belongs to...well...Ben. And Catana belongs to ½ Pint, Pop's sister. There, I think that covers everything.

Pop Flower: Now, I'll do the stats on the fic.

Gundam Wing

Rating - PG/PG-2

Pairing - 1x9 (HeeroxJetta), 2x7 (DuoxKaylynn), 4x8 (QuatrexRaine), 5x6 (WufeixCatana), 11x12 (LaurinaxBen) and it may seem like a yaio pairing, but Li and Trowa are JUST FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wouldn't do that to Li...or Trowa...

Content - some language, probably OOC, that's...pretty  much it...that and maybe just complete and total oddness, but that is to be expected.

Title- A New War's Bloody Pathes

Dais: Lovely.

Pop Flower: Isn't it though? Just enjoy it, and if I don't get reviews I'll start writing Hentais!

All: 0.0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A New War's Bloody Pathes Ch. 1 

By Pop Flower (Yoohoo, make ya famous)

The five pilots were at yet another school, hiding from more enemies that were sure to be around. They'd only been there for a few weeks and already they had picked the people that would mysteriously 'disappear' from the school and all of its computer records. But, today was going to be different, today they would find out something that would change everything they'd ever known about the Gundam mobile suits.

"What? What the hell do you mean?" Duo cried, Heero was sitting on his bed, the four other pilots gathered around him, "Are you trying to tell us that there were seven other gundams out there this whole time and they managed to stick all the fame and blame on us? No one ever even realized they were there?"

"That's right, Duo." Heero said, then he turned his laptop around so the others could see what was on it, "I started to suspect there were more gundams when I saw a newspaper picture a few days ago, this is it." The picture on the screen said there was a gundam attacking an OZ base on the moon, but it wasn't any of theirs, it had a beam sword on its arm and held a twin buster rifle, it had wings like the Epyon's and sleak black, silver, purple and red colors up and down it.

"What is that thing?" Duo said as he and the other pilots looked at the picture,

"Hey, just the other day, I saw something about a Gundam attack on the MOII space base, but the picture of the Gundam had a different one on it, this one looked like a cat of some kind with wings and claws and a thermal weapon on its tail, there was a dragon Gundam there too, with a huge blade on its tail and its wings looked like they were made of thermal technology too." Quatre said, Trowa nodded and reported something about a wolf like Gundam and another one similar to it with advanced weapons and super sonic technology that the security footage showed could blow up hundreds of attacking suits in one blast, they too had attacked a base, but not an OZ one, a Romafeller Foundation base was destroyed by those suits. The last report was made by Wufei, who said something about an advanced Epyon Gundam and an advanced Tallgeese Gundam attacking another base.

"More gundams..." Duo muttered as he sat on the windowsill and looked outside, he closed his eyes and muttered, "I wonder whose piloting them."

"Probobly former Alliance soldiers." Wufei suggested, then he stood up off of the wall he'd been leaning on and walked towards the door, "We'd better get going, or we'll miss class." The four other pilots agreed and left.

When the five boys were seated and talking, about the gundams, the teacher came in and announced that they were having seven new editions to the class. 

   Her announcement was followed by the door opening and a boy with sleak golden blond hair and icy blue eyes the same shape as Trowa's walked in, he had an expressionless face and pale skin, he stopped in front of the class and folded his hands behind his back.

   Then a shorter younger looking girl walked in, she had darker blond hair and light aqua blue eyes the same shape as Duo's but a bit bigger and more rounded, she had a cheerful smile on her face and her hands hung at her sides.

   She was followed by a girl with dark brownish hair with very visible and prominent blonde highlights, she had the same malicious crooked grin as Duo and the same cheery glint in her oddly colored eyes, none of the people who looked at her eyes could place wether they were blue, gray, brown or green, they shifted with the slightest move the girl made, they were just a small bit narrower then Treize's other wise they were the same shape, her nearly dread locked hair hung down to the middle of her shoulder blades and one thick strand hung down the middle of her face, three more strands each, on both sides of her face, represented her bangs and just by looking at the proud way she stood and the odd curves of her slim, long form you could have sworn she was related to Treize Kushrenada, her ears glinted with the shimmer of black jewels, two long earrings hung down in three parts, each made of one large jewel, the second hole on her right ear had a gold loop in it.

   The next girl to come in had long curly dirty blond hair and piercing fiery blue eyes the same shape as Wufei's, on the right side of her face a thick, curly chunk of hair hung down so it lay right next to her eye like a part of her hair wouldn't cooperate with the rest and resulted in that thick piece on the side, she too had an expressionless face and she folded her hands behind her back just like the boy had.

   The next girl to come in made Heero jump and the other four pilots do double takes, she had streght brown hair that hung down to her shoulder blades, cobalt blue eyes and the same complection as Heero, along with his exact hair and eye colors, she even looked his height and later on Heero would find a similarity in age, but there was a difference between the two that everyone noticed, besides gender, she was smiling, a bit nervously, and she saw Heero staring with his mouth hanging opened and waved at him with a wink of one of her cobalt blue eyes, the same shape as Heero's.

   The next girl to come in also had brown hair but she also had golden brown eyes, almost the same shape as Quatre's or Duo's, and both of her ears had silver wires stitched through them in the same fashion as the wire holding a notebook together, she was smiling and looking around and she stopped her looking when she saw Quatre, she screwed up her face a bit and squinted her eyes, but in the end she seemed to drop the whole thing and looked around some more.

   The last boy was the reason for another double take from the five pilots, he had white-blonde hair, fiery blue eyes, pale skin and a blank expression, but even with his blank, emotionless face, the five pilots all looked from him to Quatre and back a few times, the two were almost identical, but the shape of the boy's eyes were more similar to Trowa's then Quatre's.

"These are our seven new students from the L1, L2, L3, L4, L5, L6 colonies, as well as Earth. Li Shinjuka from L3, Raine Nakato from L4, Catana Reed from L5, Jetta Raynnes from L1, Laurina Maiyazaki from L6, Benjamin Thompsett from L2, and our honored guest Kaylynn Kushrenada from the planet Earth. I hope you will all make them feel welcome and accepted."

The five pilots looked at each other strangely, "Kushrenada?" they muttered in unison, a relative of Treize?

"Figures." Duo said, then, he inched back in his seat as the girll glared at him, she'd heard him and he was now sort of scared of her.

Later on at lunch the five pilots sat at a table with trays, a laptop and a few books when they heard singing coming from behind them,

"Boarding school! Boarding school! The food that they give you, they say is mighty fine, but if you look real closely, you might find some Strik Nine! Oh, I don't wanna go to boarding school! Gee, mom, I wanna go back where my room's my own! Gee, mom, I wanna go ho~o~ome! Ho~o~ome!" the four older of the five new girls and the boy dubbed Ben had their hands on each others' shoulders and were walking down the room singing, the younger of the five girls was walking right behind them also singing, the seventh of the new students, the boy named Li was walking back behind them a ways, laughing and shaking his head, "Boarding school! Boarding school! The beds that they give you, they say are mighty fine, but if you lay down on them, they feel like porcupines! Oh, I don't wanna go to boarding school! Gee, mom, I wanna go back where my room's my own! Gee, mom, I wanna go ho~o~ome! Ho~o~ome!" Then they stopped singing and started to laugh wildly, 

"Whew, heh heh hew, that was good." Kaylynn Kushrenada said, she had that huge crooked grin on her face and the rest of her friends were also laughing and joking.

"Their first day and they're already working towards 'Wanted: Dead or alive! All staff members, expell on sight'." Duo said, Quatre laughed, Trowa nodded, Wufei paid no mind to the comment and Heero, was on the laptop looking up information on the seven new comers. Just then, Duo found himself being shoved off to the side a bit and then someone sat down next to him, it was Kaylynn Kushrenada. Raine Nakato was flopping down next to Quatre. Catana Reed had pulled the chair out from under Wufei and had sat down in it while he was standing back up, then he went to get another chair. Jetta sat down next to Heero. Li sat next to Trowa and Laurina and Ben sat next to each other,

"Hi." Kaylynn said, then she grabbed one of the books from the pile Trowa had, put it in her lap and pulled her skirt up so one of her long, smooth, pale legs was visible, then she dug her hand into her knee sock and pulled a sucker out of it, then re-covered her leg and opened her sucker, popped it into her mouth and opened up the book proceeding to read it. Li was talking with Quatre who was smiling and nodding. Raine still sitting next to him, eating a candy bar, Li didn't have any food. Catana had a 'Dark Chocolate Fudge Slim Fast' in front of her and a very disgruntled Wufei next to her. Jetta had a pear in her hand and a large bite from it in her mouth as she looked innocently over Heero's shoulder at the screen of his laptop. Laurina and Ben both had Sprites in front of them, and Ben suddenly blew a huge, pink bubble from the gum he had in his mouth. Laurina popped it with one nail and Ben's face was then covered in a pink, sticky coat of bubble gum, which he quickly set to trying to remove.

"Hey." Duo finally said to Kaylynn, who looked at him over the top of the book she'd taken, then she closed it and put it down with out a word to the braided boy, she then said,

"Woow haaff vewy pwedy eyeez." Duo looked confused at her,

"What?" He asked,

"Ahy sheead woow haaff...hunhunhunhun..." Then she started to giggle, Duo still confused, 

"Take the sucker out of your mouth." Raine told her, still giggling Kaylynn did so, then she composed herself,

"I said, you have very pretty eyes." Then she smiled and put the sucker back by her mouth, clenching her teeth over it, not putting it into her mouth any further. Duo nodded and smiled,

   Raine was now talking with Quatre as Li leaned back in his chair, smiling slightly at Kaylynn's constant antiks.

"Alright, class, to day, since there are so many new students, we'll put you into different lab pairs." The science teacher said, it was after lunch and the group was now sitting at the old wooden lab tables in the strange smelling science room, their teacher had set up a microscope at each table, a test tube rack, test tubes, a beaker, two petre dishes, some cotton swabs, a gas burner and several slides, along with five unmarked containers full of five differently colored liquids, "Yuy-sama, you team up with Raynnes-chan. Maxwell-sama, you are partners with Kushrenada-chan. Barton-sama and Shinjuka-sama. Winner-sama and Nakato-chan. Wufei-sama and Reed-chan. Maiyazaki-chan and Jones-chan. Breer-chan Thompsett-sama." The teacher then explained the experiment after the group had done their moving around, Kaylynn receiving a very pissed off look from the girl that had been Duo's partner earlier, Raine receiving the same response from the former partner of Quatre. Ben went to sit with a blonde haired girl who saw him and started to fluff her hair and check her make up, Laurina glaring pure death at her as she joined a red haired girl on the other side of the room. The experiment was to determin what the liquids were and then the rest of the period was free if you finished early.

Jetta sat down next to Heero and said,

"Hello, Yuy-sama. I'm Jetta-Reynnes-chan. I guess we're partners."

"Hn." Heero said, he was already looking at the containers, he could figure this out, he was trained to figure things out. He was almost sure of what was what when he heard the sound of something small breaking, then he was hit in the nose with a piece of lead,

"Oops." Jetta said, "Sorry, Yuy-sama." Heero looked up at her and found her clicking her mechanical pencil, she then went back to writing something down on the paper they had been given

"What are you writing?" He asked,

"The answers." Jetta said, not looking up, when she'd finished she showed him, he blinked a bit, they were all right...every last one.

"How-"

"That's how I was trained." She said, then she told him to write down his answers and meet her and all the others by the fountain in front of the school.

When the five pilots were all at the fountain, the seven new students confronted them,

"So, these five are the Gundam Pilots." Raine said,

"Hard to believe we're all just kids, huh?" Jetta said to Li, who nodded,

"Yes, but now, we're all together, so we can finally tell them what we need to." Li said, then Raine spoke up again

 "We seven are also soldiers trained since birth to fight, carry out our missions and remain secret while doing so." The five pilots all looked at each other strangely,

"But, our superiors told us recently about the scientists who made five other Gundams, Dr. J, Dr. G, etcetera." Jetta said, "We had seen the five said gundams in combat before, against OZ, against Romafeller, against Earth and against each other. Our mission was to find the five pilots of the gundams and join forces with them."

"And now, we've done that." Ben said, "Why don't we introduce ourselves and our Gundams a little better then the teacher did earlier." Then Catana spoke up,

"I'm Catana Reed, Pilot 06. From the L5 Colony. Friends and foes alike call me Boom-Boom. I'm the pilot of Gundam Fire Storm. The sapphire blue wolf Gundam with the super sonic technology."

"My name is Kaylynn Kushrenada. I'm the daughter of Treize Kushrenada. I'm the only Earth born one here. I am also known as Pilot 07, my enemies know me as Black Death-a plague from Middevle Ages that wipped out thousands, I do the same to my enemies. I am the pilot of Gundam Star Dust Memory, the Gundam with wings like Epyons and one of three humanoid gundams in our group. The best that money can buy."

"I am Raine Nakato, called Angel. Pilot 08. From L4 colony. I pilot Gundam Rayith, the cat like Gundam with the thermal weapon on its tail."

"I am Jetta Raynnes. Pilot 09. From L1. I'm called Huntress. I pilot Gundam Swift, the emerald green wolf Gundam with the super sonic technology."

"I'm Li Shinjuka, the White Mage. Pilot 10. From the L3 colony. Pilot of Blade Gundam. The dragon Gundam with thermal wings."

"I'm Laurina Maiyazaki. Dark Elf. Pilot 11 from L6 colony. I pilot the second Custom version of the Gundam Epyon."

"I'm Ben Thompsett. Black Mage. Pilot 12. I pilot the Custom version of Gundam Tallgeese."

The five pilots looked at each other, then their eyes fell on Heero who had taken up the responsibility of unofficial leader and he looked at them and then walked over to Raine, who obviously had his same position in the other group of pilots, he put his hand out for her to shake it and she did,

"I'm Heero Yuy. Pilot 01. From the L1 colony. Pilot of Gundam Wing Zero."

"He's called the Perfect Soldier." Duo said, then he followed Heero's example as the cobalt eyed boy walked back over to the fountain, "I'm Duo Maxwell. The God of Death. Pilot 02, from L2. Pilot of Gundam Death Scythe Hell."

Trowa went next, "I am Trowa Barton, Silent Worrier. From L3. Pilot 03. I pilot Gundam Heavyarms."

"I'm Quatre Reberba Winner. From L4. I'm Pilot 04. My Gundam is Gundam Sandrock. Peaceful Soldier."

"Chang Wufei. Pilot 05 of Shenlong Gundam Nataku, also known as Altron Gundam. From the L5 Colony. I am the Solitary Dragon."

"It's nice to make your aquintance." Jetta said, "I can already tell that we are going to be very good friends." 

Twelve Gundam Pilots met at a boarding school on a colony close to Earth, all of them fighting for peace and the end of a terrible war that had no purpose.

TBC!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pop Flower: Wow, that was fun.

Dais: You have issues.

Pop Flower: Yes, but at least I'll get reviews off of my problems.

Dais: True. True.

Pop Flower: Next part, coming as soon as possible!


End file.
